


The Moment I Knew

by ApparentlyNotTooOldForThis (Original_Cypher)



Series: Headcanons [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I know... I don't know what happened, Louis Tomlinson/Taylor Swift friendship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Cypher/pseuds/ApparentlyNotTooOldForThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon compliant. Ish. Future fic.</p><p>Ed whoops from somewhere outside, and Louis watches as Taylor glances towards the bay windows fondly. “I ever told you when it was that I knew you were the right gal for Teddy?” Louis asks. Stupidly, because he very well knows he never did.</p><p>AKA I don't know what happened. I just had this sudden vision of "the moment" and I couldn't tell it from anyone else's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment I Knew

“Aaand _there_.” Louis carefully deposits the pile of empty plates he carried in. He's quite proud he manages the feat without hitting anything with the fancy wine glasses he's stuck in between his fingers. He puts those away as well just as Taylor reaches the counter herself to do the same with her own load.

They exchange a look. “That was all of it, wasn't it?”

“I think so.”

There's a pause, then she smirks, her eyes lighting up with mischief. “Think Squad B is good on diversion tactics for now?”

As though to provide an answer, a booming cackle reaches them from outside, closely followed by a shriek of laughter. Harry's voice carries over in what might very well be an over dramatized Tarzan scream, and Taylor can't help the sputter of giggles that escapes her. “I'd say they got it,” Louis extrapolates. “Alright. Give me the 411, Chief.”

“Fire. Sparkles.” She punctuates the words by making exploding motions with her hands, then she twirls a finger upwards. “The whole shebang!”

He replies with a salute. “Aye, aye.”

While Taylor flounces away in the magical way she alone appears to pull off outside of romcoms, Louis rummages through the bag of goodies he brought until he finds what he's looking for. She comes back with a two tier pink and yellow cake that would not look out of place surrounded by Disney characters. Her smiles turns a bit smug upon catching Louis' appraising look. “Mister 'I Used To Be A Baker' can suck it.”

He snorts. “You know,” he muses. “I feel like I should probably protest that statement but... damn, girl.”

“Thank you.” She seems genuinely pleased by the compliment.

When she waves for him to arrange the sparklers himself, he chews on his lip and focuses so he doesn't mess up her work. “How's that look?”

“Perfect.”

Ed whoops from somewhere outside, and Louis watches as Taylor glances towards the bay windows fondly. “I ever told you when it was that I knew you were the right lass for Teddy?” Louis asks. Stupidly, because he very well knows he never did.

Taylor turns to blink at him. “When you guys came out and I didn't have to be 'the ex' anymore and I defended you?” she seems to consider it a given.

To be fair, that makes sense. “Well. I mean, that helped.” Obviously. And... “You did fight on our behalf. A lot. Cheers again.”

While still looking soft, she raises her chin slightly. “I like to stand up for my beliefs. And my friends. You're welcome.” She then purses her lips and narrows her eyes at him. “When Karlie and I gave Niall his 'Happy Twenty Fifth' birthday threesome?”

Louis laughs. “Another good one, surely.” Oh, that entire _week_. Niall's birthdays are always so _massive_.

Taylor's eyes are still on him, narrowed and clever, and she's tapping her chin. Until her features light up. “Oh! I know. That Easter party at mine. When you and I couldn't believe Ed had never seen Independence Day and I pulled out the DVDs and we put the whole party on hold to make him watch it straight away.”

There is no helping the smile that breaks across his face at the memory. “Almost. Close second.”

She makes a show of throwing her hands up in defeat. “Alright. I give,” he admits, grinning. “What was it?”

“Your wedding.”

She giggles. Which... in other, _normal_ circles, might not be the first reaction someone would have at the memory of the day they tied the knot, but...

“Ed was bricking it so bad.”

“You think?” Taylor teases, voice strained with contained glee.

“You don't know the half of it, love,” Louis says, and it's true. As one of the groomsmen, he got to see Ed work himself into a panic – a literal _panic_ – several times during the few days running up to the ceremony. No second thoughts, fears, or doubts. Nothing like that. Just love. Love, and a stupidly adorable manchild making himself sick with pressure because he wanted the Dream Day to be perfect for the woman he loves.

Something must show in Louis' expression, because Taylor softens. “Oh yeah?”

“If there's ever been anyone more in love with love than you,... it's him,” he tells her in lieu of explanation, then groans. “God. You two are gonna be disgusting when you hit the big anniversaries. Ugh.”

She beams at him. “We already are, thank you very much.”

“Point.”

She cocks her head to the side and, dear lord, that's the secret, isn't it? Taylor and Ed are cat people. _Actual_ cat people. He half expects her to go 'Mrrrew?'. “Was there a specific moment?” is what she says instead, all human like.

“Oh yeah!” he chuckles out. “A very, very specific moment.”

She grins. “I see.” And she knows. Of course, she knows. That's the whole reason she was laughing in the first place.

“You... you floated down the aisle the way only so few of you girls can manage on those torture devices you call 'shoes'.” She snorts faintly. “You looked breathtaking, love. Quite a few times, in my life, I've taken a second to tell myself 'bro, this whole thing... this is unreal'. That was one of them. Royal Wedding? Bah. The way you two looked standing together? Ten times better.”

He can tell she's touched, a small flush of color high on her cheeks, but her eyes are dancing with laughter. “And Ed went and fainted,” she recalls, mimicking a snip of scissors in the air in front of her. “Puppet without strings. Total ragdoll.” She shakes her head, looking as fond as ever. “One second standing, the other... poof. No more Ed.”

“And you just...” he shakes his head. “Started cackling,” he says. “Full on, proper mad laughter and it was just...”

“Oh, come on! It was _so Ed!_ ”

“It was!” he agrees. “But he'd just... ruined that perfect fairytale, that Kodak moment. But you... it wasn't nerves cracking. I mean, you weren't even all that nervous that day, just... so very happy.”

“Yeah.” She glows as she says it.

“And you laughed so hard you had to sit down and gesture for someone else to check on him and... It wasn't strained or awkward. You were just like... 'This is the man I take. Hell yeah, I'm taking him! _Look_ at him, that sap. All mine, and I'm all his.'”

“That was pretty much it, yes,” she breathes out. She looks a bit surprised and moved that he got that.

“So yeah,” he concludes, eloquent as usual.

“That's when you knew? That it was right?”

“That's when I knew it would work.”

She looks at him for a beat, then glances towards the outside before settling her eyes on the two candles standing proudly in the middle of the cake. “Guess you were right, huh?”

“Guess I was.” He hefts a pile of dessert plates into his hands and meets her gaze. “Never thought I'd say this but... Taylor Swift, I really do love you.”

Eyes crinkled by her smile and suspiciously shiny, she leans over to press a firm kiss to his cheek. “It's Sweeran, Lou,” she murmurs as she pulls back. “ _Sweeran_.”

And with that, she picks up the cake, marches out and starts everybody singing.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put this in the "Headcanons" series because... tell me Ed isn't the kind of groom who is so into making his one and only happy that he might forget to breathe at a crucial moment.


End file.
